First Comes Baby!
by uwmuggle
Summary: Buffy and Giles sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, but only secretly, but then comes baby? How can two people who've been through so much be so emotionally stunted? Rated M, watch out for naughtiness, and the F-word.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I typed this on my iPhone, which might explain any formatting or editing mistakes. Just a little thing, stuck in my head, had to get rid of it. Sorry it's so long. _Characters=Joss, Plot=Me_**

Giles focused on the letter that had been thrust under his nose. It looked official. He let his gaze travel up the arm that held it to look at the face of his favorite person. Only today she wasn't smiling. "Well? Aren't you going to read it?"  
"Of course," he took it from here and held it a more manageable distance from his face. He read it through quickly and then again more slowly, afraid he had misunderstood the first time; he hadn't. He felt his heart sink. "Congratulations Buffy it sounds like a wonderful opportunity."  
"That's all you have to say?"  
Giles scrutinized the woman across from him trying to divine what she wanted him to say. "Buffy you deserve this; you'll get to work in a job that utilizes your degree."  
Buffy sat back defeated. She had hoped he would express disappointment at the idea of her moving so far away. She gave it one last stab. "It's an awful long way away."  
Giles turned away to keep her from seeing his face. "Yes it is."  
She sighed deeply in resignation. He wasn't going to try and keep her there. She had to go. He was right it was a good opportunity and if she stayed she would have to explain why and that was something she never planned on doing without a sign from Giles first.  
The goodbye party was nice. There was cake dancing and best yet no apocalypse. Giles had stood back from the group of mostly giggling girls. He was scared to death of what might happen if he allowed himself too close to her. The last time they had been separated for longer than a week was years ago and it had nearly damaged their relationship beyond repair. The party was winding down when she came up to him a glass of champagne in each hand.  
"Toast with me?"  
"Of course." he could think of a million things he would rather do.  
"To Buffy." she mirrored his movements her hazel eyes never leaving his green. He could see emotions swimming in them but wasn't able to read them all.  
"Giles?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Could you take me to the airport tomorrow? I could use a little more Watcher time before I go. Keep me from making any wrong decisions."  
Considering he thought going was the wrong decision he wasn't sure he was the best person for the job but he would do anything for her. "Of course Buffy."  
Despite wanting to spend her last moments with him Buffy was silent during their trip to the airport. She couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't come off as melodramatic. She was too use to be the strong one that she had no idea how to be weak in front of him. Instead she nervously fiddled with her fingers and stared out the  
window.  
Giles could tell she was worried. So was he. He didn't want to lose her. He looked forward to seeing her everyday having dinner training together and that was all ending. He needed comfort as much as she did. Finally he steeled himself gathered up his courage and reached across the console and stilled her hands with his own twining his fingers with hers.  
Buffy ceased fidgeting and allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of contentment to wash over her as the warmth from his hand spread through her. Still in the back of her mind she knew that letting go of him now would hurt that much more.  
Giles carried her bags for her, well some of her bags, and waited patiently while she got her boarding pass. After making sure she had her passport and making her promise to call when she landed they stood in awkward silence. Finally Buffy threw her arms around him hugging him until he couldn't breathe anymore. "I'll miss you," she whispered into his neck before releasing him and hurrying to the security checkpoint furiously brushing away the tears that spilled down her cheeks.  
Giles watched her go absentmindedly rubbing his ribs. Only once he'd lost sight of her honey brown ponytail did he turn and exit the airport. Halfway home he pulled to the side of the road to let out the sob of grief that he'd been holding back since she announced she was leaving. After giving himself ten minutes to grieve over the love he'd just let go he dried his eyes and got back on the road. He was filled with the now familiar ache that comes from doing things that fall under the heading of for their own good.  
Giles closed the file he was looking at and stared at the clock. He had been trying to read it for the last hour and hadn't made it past the first page. It had been impossible for him to get any work done all day. He was too excited and nervous to concentrate on anything; Buffy was coming home today.  
He looked down at his outfit specially chosen and bought for her return. He'd been working out and had even gotten his hair trimmed. He knew he looked good for a man his age but the real question was did he look good for a man Buffy's age? He paced his office as he waited for the clock to strike six his notice that it was time to leave for the airport to get her. Finally unable to wait any longer he left the office and hurried to his car.  
He was in such a hurry that he barely noticed the man waiting by the entrance.  
"Forgive me I'm terribly sorry."  
"Don't worry about it Mr. Giles you were just the man I was looking for."  
"I'm afraid I'm in a terrible rush. Please call my office tomorrow to set up a meeting."  
"There's no time for that Mr. Giles."  
Giles stopped and turned to get a proper look at the man. He looked normal but there was something not quite right about him. Giles began to reach for the gun he kept strapped under his coat. "What's so important then?"  
"It's about your slayer."  
Panic gripped him as his fingers began tightening around his gun. "What have you done with Buffy?"  
"Absolutely nothing," the man said as he smiled at the man rapidly losing consciousness before him, "yet." Giles felt fear stab his heart before slipping into unconsciousness, his keys slipping from his grip and clattering under his car.  
Buffy looked around as she cleared customs but frowned when she didn't see any familiar faces. She was expecting Giles to meet her and had even dressed nicely despite the international flight. Trying to think optimistically she made her way through the crowd toward baggage claim. She had nearly given up hope of seeing anyone familiar when she passed the man in a three piece suit holding a sign that read "Ms. Summers".  
"I'm Buffy Summers."  
The man fastened his hand around her arm and pressed what she was certain was a gun into her side. Knowing there were some things even slayer-healing couldn't take care of she let him lead her to a limo that was waiting outside. Before she could protest or fight back she was pushed inside and the door was shut. There were no handles on the inside and the glass must've been bulletproof because even with her boots on she couldn't break them.  
She could feel the car pull away and was more upset about the fact that Giles could be there waiting for her than the fact she had just been kidnapped. The partition between the compartments opened. "I suggest you get some rest, we have a long drive ahead of us." Her response was to kick the partition. "I would prefer not to use this, it causes the most frightful headaches, but you leave me no choice." A canister was thrown in and the partition raised as it began to expel some sort of cloud. Buffy struggled against the glass for as long as she could but was soon overcome and collapsed on the floor of the car as it sped her unknowingly toward a mysterious destination.  
Giles clutched his head and moaned as he began to come to. He reached for his glasses but couldn't find them. As more clarity returned he realized he was somewhere in the pitch black. He tried calling out but there was no answer. He stood up and began to take some tentative steps forward his arms stretched out in front of him. His hands met with smooth stone. Now he knew he was being held in a room. It seemed to be fairly large but he felt no doors or windows and wondered if he'd been dropped in from above.  
He sat down to ponder this new predicament. He was fine being trapped alone in a cave at least for the moment but he was worried about Buffy. The man who had taken him knew about her who she was and what she did. Was she also in danger? If she wasn't in danger then she was probably waiting for him at the airport. He wondered if she would be disappointed that he wasn't there.  
It was hard to know how much time had passed in the dark when he heard a commotion. Suddenly he was blinded by light as the door opened and someone else was thrown in struggling. There was a brief flurry of sound as fists met flesh and cloth and then nothing but the darkness and the sound of heavy breathing.  
"Hello?"  
"Giles?"  
"Buffy?" He was both relieved and frightened at her appearance.  
"Giles!" Buffy was up and running able to find him even in the dark.  
"Wait Buffy stop! Find the wall and I will come to you."  
"Why is there some sort of freaky pit in the center?"  
He smiled, "not that I'm aware of but it pays to be cautious."  
"Well I've found the wall. You move to your left I'll go right."  
They each made their way against the wall until he felt her fingers tangle with his own. He sank to the ground indicating with a tug that she should join him. He felt far more secure sitting than standing.  
"It's so good to be home. I missed you." She wasn't trying to be funny but her first statement made him chuckle despite their circumstances. Part of him thrilled at the knowledge that despite her career change having taken her halfway around the world she still considered England home. She laughed along with him until they lapsed into silence. She gave his hand a squeeze as if to emphasize her declaration.  
"I missed you too Buffy. Although I professed this wasn't the homecoming I had imagined."  
"So being alone with me, in the dark wasn't part of your plan?"  
He knew she meant it as a joke but he was glad for the darkness that hid his blush. He had imagined many situations that involved being with her in the dark but none of them had involved kidnapping. "Er yes I mean no. I think Willow procured a cake and Xander was talking streamers when I left this morning. Yesterday morning?" He realized he wasn't certain how long he'd been there.  
"Do you think they'll notice we're missing?"  
"Eventually. I imagine my mobile is ringing...wherever it is."  
"So what do we do?"  
"Wait it out. At least until we can discover who took us, where we are and what they want us for."  
"You sound tired. Why don't you get some rest? I'm still on American time. Don't worry I'll keep watch."  
Now that he thought about he was exhausted and his head still hurt from whatever they had used to knock him out. "Right well then, be careful." Giles stretched out in the ground his back to Buffy and his arm curled to support his head.  
What felt like hours but was probably minutes passed and he couldn't sleep. That's more he knew Buffy was tired, he could hear her yawn. "Buffy you don't need to keep watch. I can tell you're tired."  
"Too cold to sleep."  
He knew he was going to regret asking her this but she was his primary concern. "Lay down. We can keep each other warm."  
She was certain he was trying to kill her. How could she be that close to him, touching him and manage to get any sleep? She didn't have much of a choice. Who knew how long they were going to keep them there. She was going to need her wits about her if it came to a fight and she wouldn't if she didn't sleep. Sighing she gave in and laid down. Scooting until her back was against his letting her feet rest against his calf muscles feeling how strong he was from years of training and daily runs. This was going to be impossible.  
Apparently it wasn't as impossible as they thought because they woke up in a most compromising position. Giles had rolled onto his back and Buffy had pressed herself against him one arm thrown across his chest and one leg nearly on top of his morning wood if it even was morning. Not for the first time were they glad of the darkness as they disentangled their limbs from each other and stood up. This led to another problem.  
"Um Giles? How do we, I mean I really need to..."  
He knew what she meant. "Yes there does seem to be a lack of facilities."  
"Well I don't think I can hold it any longer."  
"Right well I'll walk this way you walk the other way."  
"Ugh I don't even like camping Giles. You know me Buffy is not the roughing it sort of girl."  
"I know Buffy but what do you expect me to do magic you a toilet?" His tone was sharper than he meant it to be but he was used to the luxuries of life too.  
"Geesh Giles bite my head off. It's not like we have another option. I'll just go this way shall I?" she began to move along the wall trying to count her steps. Suddenly her knee ran into something cold and solid. Her hands groped through the darkness. Relief flooded through her, it was a toilet. "Giles there's a toilet here! You just stay where you are so I can at least pretend I have some privacy. This was so embarrassing. She sat down, "um Giles could you like sing or something, anything to make it seem like you're not a pervert listening to me pee?"  
He let out an exasperated sigh but he did agree with her. "Row row row your boat gently-"  
"Giles!"  
"Do you have a request?"  
"Sorry just I don't know."  
"No it's ok." he paused for a moment while he searched for a song. "There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold and she's buying a stairway to heaven."  
Buffy finished her business and quietly made her way back to their spot. She loved listening to him sing. His voice was wonderful even when he was talking it could mesmerize her but when he sang well she couldn't do anything. "I love your voice Giles."  
"Can I take your resuming conversation as a sign I can stop?"  
"Only if you really want to." She wished she could hear him sing all the time.  
He felt himself swell with pride. "Well I promise you I'll sing with joy when we get out of here." he began making his way around the room until his knee hit the toilet and he let out a stream of curses as he knee throbbed. "Perhaps you could do me the same favor?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Sing? Or something. I don't want to be the only pervert here."  
"Oops I did it again-"  
"No absolutely no Britney Spears."  
"Fine do you have any requests?"  
She had to think but finally a song came to her. She cleared her throat dramatically. "It's not the pale moon that excites me. That thrills and delights me. Oh no it's just the nearness of you." Buffy closed her eyes as she sang thinking about how true those words were. She loved being near him. Well who was she kidding? She loved him. She was so caught up on the thoughts that song produced she didn't notice he was done until he sat down next to her.  
"That was lovely."  
Time passed in the world outside but they had no way of knowing how much. Buffy's stomach was beginning to gnaw at her and she imagined Giles was just as hungry. It seemed unlikely that their captors wanted to starve them to death. If they had wanted them dead they wouldn't have bothered with this kidnapping farce. Still no sustenance seemed forthcoming.  
"Do you want to play 20 questions?"  
"Buffy."  
"Giles I might just go insane if we don't do anything. I just need to take my mind off my stomach. I feel like I haven't eaten in days."  
"You probably haven't." finally he acquiesced but when she kept thinking about food and she go frustrated with him using this as a lesson in demon identification they returned to silence. Giles couldn't help the despair that washed over him. She'd only been gone two months and already they'd forgotten how to talk to each other. "Tell me about your new job Buffy."  
"Not much to tell." She hated it actually but suspected that it wasn't so much the job as it was not getting to see her friends and Giles everyday.  
"Well what about your social life? Met anyone lately?" He dreaded her answer to that question.  
"No I um I mostly keep to myself. It's been the first time in a long time that I've been around people that don't know about who I am and what I do."  
Giles wove his fingers with her and brought them to his lips for a chaste kiss. "Well I know all about you. And I'm very glad you're home."  
Buffy's heart fluttered and she sighed gently and put her head on his shoulder. "I missed you Giles so much."  
Once again silence closed in around them. Giles was glad for it. He was so close to confessing everything to her. Instead he just squeezed her hand to reassure them both and rested his head on hers.  
Buffy felt herself dozing off when a door opened. They were blinded for a moment but the light disappeared just as quickly. Buffy hadn't even had a chance to stand up. "What the hell?"  
"They must've put something in here. Do you want to investigate or should I?"  
"I think we should both go." they each stood up and began moving away from each other around the room. When Buffy guessed she was where the light had been she dropped go her knees and began feeling around. She could feel a tray with a bottle of something and oh my god, "bread!" A moment later He was with her their heads bumping together as they tried to figure out what they'd been given. "I suppose we probably shouldn't eat it, probably poisoned."  
Giles laughed at the note of longing in her voice. "Not with anything lethal. If they wanted us dead there are million other ways they could've done it by now."  
"So we're looking at a band candy type situation then? Or maybe getting turned into a demon like those times with Ethan?"  
"Yes but we will have to eat at some point and we are relatively safe here. No one will accidentally slay us," here he paused and could imagine Buffy's blush, "and it's nearly impossible to make the Slayer do something she doesn't want to do."  
"If you're sure." she reached for the bread and took a big bite groaning at the taste of it. Giles joined in although it was more to keep his mind off the sounds Buffy was making than anything else.

In no time the food was gone and Giles felt a pang of guilt when he realized he should have had the forethought to save some of it. He could hear Buffy gently patting her stomach the way she always did after enjoying a big meal. "Satisfied?"  
"That was pretty good for prison food."  
"Does make me wonder what their plan is."  
"Don't care really I feel like I need to sleep for years now."  
"Me as well," he yawned "I guess this explains what they put in the food. Nothing else for it I suggest we sleep and see where we end up."  
"Alright," Buffy stretched out on the ground once more and Giles joined her. However sleep did not come.  
"Buffy relax and stop fidgeting."  
"It's too hot I can't get comfortable."  
It was hot he could feel the sweat beginning to gather on his brow. "Well try." Buffy sat up and began to take her shirt off. "What are you doing?"  
"Trying to get comfortable." she laid back down pressing her skin against the coolness of the stone floor. Closing her eyes thoughts sprang unbidden to her brain. It would feel so nice right now if Giles were trailing an ice cube across her body. She could hear him next to her struggling with his own shirt. "What are you doing?"  
"You're not the only one who gets to be comfortable."  
Buffy reached out to squeeze his arm but misjudged the distance instead dragging her fingers across his chest. She heard Giles' breath catch and more sexy thoughts invaded her mind.  
Giles rolled onto his side and stare into the darkness where he knew Buffy was. He could see her in his minds eye her skin glistening wearing only her jeans and bra. God how he wanted to touch her. He felt himself grow hard and took a deep breath trying to refocus on anything but her.  
Buffy couldn't purge her mind of the thoughts of Giles that were bombarding her. All she could see were his hands strong and gentle and his very sexy mouth. She could feel herself getting wet and when she moved the seam of her jeans were a pleasurable torment. She couldn't help but whimper.  
Giles groaned, "Buffy are you alright?"  
"I don't know I feel... I feel..."  
"Extremely aroused?"  
"Yes." she wiggled for a moment, "you?"  
"Yes I seem to be suffering from the problem as well."  
"What do we do?"  
"Just try to think about something else?"  
"I already tried that Giles but I can't."  
He reached out to her but as soon as his hand touched her heated flesh she moaned and he was hard-pressed not to do the same. "My god Buffy you're burning up!" He took his hand away.  
She cried out when he stopped gentle stroking of her forehead. "Please don't stop!"  
"Buffy I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Please Giles I need you to touch me."  
Did she have any idea what she was asking him to do? "I can't Buffy please don't ask me to do this." If he started to touch her he wouldn't be able to stop himself, especially in his current drugged state, he would have to have her.  
"Giles if something doesn't happen I think I might explode!"  
He knew how she felt, he didn't think he'd ever been so hard before even in his youth. "Believe me Buffy I understand how you feel but I don't think I could forgive myself."  
Even through her aroused fog she recognized the gentleman him and loved him a little more for it. But that didn't solve their current problem. "Arghh!"  
"Perhaps if you tried taking matters into your own hands as it were."  
"I couldn't do that in front of you!"  
"But you were ready for me to fuck you?" He softened his voice, "Its not like I can see you anyway."  
"Will you do it too?"  
"I...I it wouldn't be," his hand was already making his way to his zipper.  
"Giles you must be feeling this just as much as me." She was reckless and daring and reached over moving her hand into his lap, "I thought so."  
"Fuck Buffy," he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting into her hand.  
"Oh god Giles."  
That was it his control snapped. He still refused to take her but he planned on getting them each some relief. "You like that? I'm hard just for you Buffy. And I can tell you're wet for me."  
"Yes." This was a new side of Giles but she wasn't going to complain.  
"Touch yourself Buffy. Tell me how hot you are."  
And she did. Clothes were quickly shed, Giles waiting only until his pants were low enough to free his straining member before taking it in hand. Buffy had stripped down to nothing but still felt consumed by the heat. She listened to Giles' every word far more obedient than she had ever been before as he told her how to touch herself. However she surprised even herself when she spoke up. "Are you touching yourself Giles?"  
"Fuck yes!"  
She would have known if they'd been able to see but the darkness added an erotic tension to their moans and cries. Buffy was so close to her climax she felt like she might explode. "Giles!"  
"Cum for me Buffy."  
"You too."  
"I'm there Buffy I'm waiting for you. Cum with me. Now! Oh fuck!" His shout rang through the empty cavern mingling with her shout as their climaxes spread through them. He didn't ask her if she had followed him he could tell from her heavy breathing she had.  
"Giles?"  
He groaned inwardly he knew what she was going to say. "I know Buffy."  
"It wasn't enough."  
He knew. He was still hard in his hand and was already beginning to thrust his hips in an attempt for further relief. "I know Buffy."  
"Giles we're going to have to do it."  
"No Buffy there has to be another way."  
"Well it's not like you can research us out of this. I need you Giles please."  
"Buffy I can't. You don't know how hard it is to say but I can't cross that line with you." He wanted to but not like this. He wanted her to beg for an entirely differently reason.  
"Just because you're not attracted to me you won't help?"  
"Buffy that's not it at all."  
"Good."  
He had been too caught up in fighting his body to pay attention to what she was doing until she was right next to him. He didn't even have time to protest before she lowered herself onto him. "Christ Buffy."  
He couldn't believe he'd protested against this. Having her moving against him felt like the most natural and wonderful thing in the world and he wanted more. He rolled them over thrusting hard and deep. Once again he could feel his climax nearing and he opened his eyes. Was it getting lighter? He stared at Buffy tracing the features he knew so well. His heart broke and he hated himself, she was crying. Before he could stop his climax rolled through him. As soon as he could he pulled out and rolled from her brushing his own tears away.  
The need to sleep was almost overwhelming but his desire to make sure Buffy was okay was greater. "Buffy I'm so-"  
"Don't say it."  
He reached out to touch her shoulder even as he held back a yawn, "Buffy-"  
"Don't touch me!"  
He drew back cursing himself and his complete lack of control. Trying to help without actually touching her he gathered up her discarded clothes and placed them next to her. He leaned against the wall sleep beginning to claim him. With one final yawn he closed his eyes. "I am so sorry Buffy."  
************

Willow and Xander had been worried sick. When Buffy and Giles hadn't showed they assumed it was because they had gone some where to catch up. They hadn't been worried until the airport called about Buffy's unclaimed bag. Willow had gone into full panic mode when they found Giles' car and keys in the council parking lot. No locator spell could find them which indicated they were being hidden by magic but no amount of threats to the demon population could reveal where or why.  
Giles woke with a start on a park bench just as the sun was rising. Buffy was tucked under his arm still sleeping and for a moment he enjoyed the feeling until the memories of what they'd done came back. He groaned and Buffy woke immediately pulling back and away from him wrapping her arms around herself.  
"Where are we?"  
"The park I think." he stood up and stretched wincing as his joints popped. He looked around. "We need to go that way."  
Buffy stood and followed him making sure to keep her distance from him. The house was only a few blocks away and they walked in silence the entire way. They'd barely gotten in the door when they were attacked by the redheaded witch and a slightly less hands on Xander.  
"We were so worried about you! Where have you been?"  
"Underground."  
"How long were we gone?"  
"About four days. What do you mean underground?"  
"Some one took us. Separately but held us together. Don't suppose you two have heard anything?"  
"No and I even beat up a couple of demons trying to figure it out."  
"So what's the plan?"  
Everyone turned to look a Buffy Giles avoiding any direct eye contact and she realized they were all waiting for her to come up with something. "I need a shower and then I plan on getting some sleep. You guys can research if you want but I doubt you'll find anything. Besides I leave the day after tomorrow so it's no big deal."  
"Buffy's right we don't have anything to go by. And I could use a shower as well. We can talk more in the morning."  
Xander and Willow watched bemusedly as Giles trudged up the stairs after Buffy. What happened to them?  
Giles tried to talk to Buffy several times the next day but she was very good at avoiding him and the few times he did get her alone she pushed him away running from him with tears in her eyes. Buffy was gone the next day before he could try again. As soon as he knew she was gone he locked the door to his room and opened a bottle of scotch. He didn't come out for two days, not until the bottle was empty.

******  
"Willow maybe we should call first. She might be busy."  
"Too busy to see us? Her bestest friends in the whole wide world who've traveled across an ocean to see her? Besides I wanna know why she hasn't come back to visit."  
"Well she said every quarter but couldn't this time and it's only the second quarter she's been away."  
"After what happened last time can you blame her? Even Giles hasn't been the same."  
"If it was so bad why didn't they tell us?"  
"Maybe that's why they didn't tell us."  
Willow stared back up at the skyscraper that housed their best friend. She should be out any minute, Buffy was never one to miss lunch, and they would surprise her. Instead Willow was surprised to hear their friend's voice coming from across the courtyard. Willow started toward her. "Buffy!"  
Xander took a minute to examine their friend. "Willow wait!" But it was too late; Buffy had heard her and turned around hr face instantly changing from the happy smiling girl she used to be to one of worry.  
Buffy hurriedly excused herself from her companion and approached Willow and a nervous looking Xander. "What is it? Has something happened?"  
"What? No everything's fine we just wanted to surprise you. But never mind that Buffy you're pregnant!" Willow stared at the bulging stomach trying to figure out just how far along their friend was.  
"I think she knows that Will."  
"But how? Why? Who?"  
"You know what? I bet Buffy has work to get back too. We just came to invite you to dinner."  
"Dinner sure I get off work at five." Already her mind was working furiously. What was she going to tell them? The truth was obviously out of the question. And she knew whatever she said would get reported back to Giles. Oh god Giles. What would he say? Her heart broke at the idea of telling him. She had never been able to articulate her feelings to him so how was she supposed to tell him that their one time of drug induced screwing had left her pregnant? Shit she hadn't even talked to him since returning to work. She wasn't even sure she would keep it.  
Dinner was nerve wracking but they made it through. Buffy had told them it had been a one time thing and hadn't even planned on telling the father. She was thinking about giving it up for adoption.  
That bit of knowledge landed with a bit of a thud during dessert. Xander had seemed to understand. Buffy said it was unfair to leave a child an orphan and she wasn't expected to reach the average life expectancy by anyone. Willow was certain she would feel differently in time and continued to talk about how cute babies were.  
Xander drove the silent party back to Buffy's place. He could tell Buffy was tired. He had just turned his head to stay something when the car came through the light and slammed into the passenger side.  
When he came to it was in the back of an ambulance. They wouldn't let him sit up and they couldn't tell him anything about Willow or Buffy. At the hospital there were tests and x-rays and then he was moved to a room. He needed to be kept overnight for observation.  
Willow, who'd been in the back seat escaped with a broken arm and a black eye, was the first visitor. "Hey Xander."  
"Hey you ok?"  
"Oh fine except for feeling like I got beat with a baseball bat."  
"And Buffy?"  
"No one will tell me anything."  
"We have to call Giles."  
"Are you sure? They haven't spoken since the last time she left. I don't think things are good between them right now."  
"It doesn't matter he will want to be here."  
"Are you two the ones who came in with Ms Buffy Summers?"  
"Yes."  
"Willow Rosenburg and Alexander Harris?"  
"Yes what about Buffy is she alright?"  
"She's unconscious but there don't appear to be any broken bones. Of course we'll know more once she wakes up."  
Willow breathed a sigh of relief but Xander spoke up quietly from the bed. "And the baby?"  
"Is fine. Is there anyone else we should notify? The father?" The nurse looked at Xander a suggestion in her eye.  
He blushed but shook his head, "no we're all she has. Can we see her?"  
"Of course. She's down the hall, room 325."  
As soon as the nurse left Xander stood up and made his way down the hall with Willow to Buffy's room. He always hated seeing her in the hospital. It happened so rarely. This time was worse. She was pale and bandaged, her hand resting on her swollen tummy. They were close to losing her this time. Too close.  
"Do you have your phone?" Willow nodded in the affirmative. "Call Giles, he needs to be here."  
Giles picked up his mobile on the third ring. "Rupert Giles."  
"Oh Giles um hi it's Willow."  
"Yes Willow I know. Where are you?" he knew they'd gone to visit Buffy. Although it pained him he had to admit he was jealous. He missed her fiercely and wished he could've gone to visit her.  
"Um at the hospital."  
"Are you okay? How's Xander?"  
"Um he's okay just a concussion. They're keeping him over night."  
He felt his heart constrict in fear. "Buffy?"  
"Um she's okay, well not okay she's still unconscious and we're worried because she's-"  
She was cut off by Xander who covered her mouth with his hand. He took the phone but was bombarded by Giles' questions before he could speak. He waited for a break. "Quick as you can Giles I think you need to be here for Buffy, Saint Martin's hospital."  
There was no chance for him to reply the line went dead. There was no doubt in his mind; he would go to her, like he always did. In his heart he knew things must be dire for them to call him. Normally a visit to the hospital was no big deal for Buffy. He was packed and out the door in twenty minutes.  
Twelve hours later night was day and he was once again hurrying to the bedside of his injured Slayer. Time was he would wince at the possessive pronoun; the council trained him to think of her as the slayer to do otherwise would lead to a more personal relationship. The more personal it was the worse it was for the watcher when the slayer  
died. Still she had become his and there was nothing he could do about it, even if he wanted to.  
Willow and Xander had gone to get some coffee so Buffy was all alone when Giles skidded to a halt outside her room. Not for nothing was he a watcher. He saw in seconds what had taken Willow minutes to see. Buffy was pregnant. He processed that for a moment trying to remember to breathe then noticed something more worrisome. She was still unconscious. He went to her then instantly taking her hand and smoothing her hair back from her forehead. She was a mess and he wondered if pregnancy interfered with her slayer healing. Xander and Willow watched from the doorway as he pulled the chair that had been Xander's closer to the bed and sat down resting his head on the bed in what looked like prayer but was his attempt to hide his tears.  
Eventually he felt calm enough to talk and asked Xander and Willow everything they knew which wasn't much. He had assumed that she had found someone and had some sort of relationship with the father but that wasn't the case. He didn't know whether to feel relieved that she was still available or angry that she hadn't been cautious during a  
one night stand. He knew she must have suffered dealing with this on her own. He was shocked to hear that Buffy had thought about giving it up although he understood her perfectly. Now all she had to do was wake up and he could tell her everything. He didn't want to hide the truth of his feelings for her anymore.  
He stayed at the hospital for two days. He didn't leave her side except to use the facilities. He slept in the same chair he'd first sat down in. He encouraged the others to return to their hotels each night which they were reluctant to do but they were young and could only stand so much time silently waiting for Buffy to wake up. Giles alternated begging her to wake up, telling her he was sorry and getting angry with her for shutting out her friends.  
He was starting to give up beginning to think he had lost his chance t0 tell her how important she was to him. He started making plans considering his options. The baby was still alive still growing and eventually it would be born. It would go to Dawn as Buffy's only living relative but she was still finishing school, that's why she wasn't there. That child was a piece of Buffy perhaps all that would remain and he'd raise it if Dawn would let him.  
He rested his head on the curve of her stomach and looked up at her. "Buffy, if you want to, if you need to, as soon as the baby comes you can leave. You've earned your reward. I won't keep you here for my own selfish reasons." He was crying again, "but I really wish you'd come back to me." He let himself sob into her stomach for a few minutes before composing himself. He'd just lain back in the chair when she groaned. Immediately he was at her side calling her name and pushing the call button for the nurse.  
Of course he was immediately pushed away by doctors and nurses. He watched as Buffy's eyes flickered and she winced adjusting to the bright light. He was relieved when she spoke, asking for water, even more so when she didn't freak out once she realized she was in the hospital. Eventually satisfied, the doctors left promising to return later for further tests.  
"Buffy?"  
She caught his eye and her face lit up for moment then she frowned as she remembered why she hadn't spoken to him lately. Her hand went to her stomach in a protective manner. "Hi Giles."  
He knew what game she was playing so he cut straight to the chase. "Why didn't you tell me Buffy?"

**So I think one more really long chapter to go and it'll be all done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters: Joss, Plot: Me The second part. I meant it to be the last, but I'll be adding a third no worries. Obviously this isn't as popular as my others, but leave a review if you like it. Sorry it's so long. Please be gentle about some editing mistakes, I typed this on my iPhone and only did the reformatting on the computer.**

"It's not really any of your business is it?" She could tell that hurt him and she mentally slapped herself. She knew it was his business. He was her friend and more importantly, although he didn't know it, he was the father. "I'm sorry Giles. I didn't mean to snap at you. I guess I was afraid of what you would say, what you would think of me." "Buffy you mean the world to me I could never think any less of you." He took her hand again. "I know things haven't been right since, well since the last time you came home, but I think we could make things like they used to be."

She could feel her eyes well up with tears. "I wish things could go back to the way they were but they can't. This," she gestured at her stomach, "this changes everything."

"Of course it does. It changes a lot of things, but what it doesn't do is change how I feel about you."

"You know."

"Know what?" Her sudden declaration confused him.

"About the baby."

"Of course I knew your were pregnant. I knew the moment I saw you. I've been your watcher for ten years of course I knew."

"That's not what I meant."

"If you mean about the paternity Willow and Xander already told me. And I don't care. Buffy I want you to come back home to England with me. I want to take care of you and the baby."

"Why?" She wanted the romantic answer. She wanted to be swept off her feet, metaphorically of course.

"Because," was he actually going to tell her? "Because of how I feel about you."

"And how is that?"

She was really going to make him say it. "I love you."

Nothing. She just stared at him. "Get out."

That hadn't been the expected result of his announcement. "What? Why?" "Because I refuse to sit here and be jerked around. And since I can't go anywhere yet I want you to leave."

"But Buffy doesn't what I said mean anything to you?"

"Don't patronize me. So you found out that the drug induced nookie we had four months ago resulted in me getting knocked up and now you're what? Doing the honorable thing? Well fuck you."

He was speechless. He did the math. He wondered why the very thought that he might be responsible for her present condition hadn't crossed his mind. "But Buffy I didn't-"

"Get out!" the heart monitor began to beep faster and she was breathing hard. Doctors and nurses came rushing in, pushing him out of the way. He stumbled from the room running into Willow and Xander on the way out.

"What's the matter with Buffy?" he began to run down the hall. He couldn't breath he needed to get out. Ignoring everything he ran out of the hospital.

It was hours later when he finally answered his cell phone. He knew it would be Willow. It had been her the previous twenty times but this time he decided to answer because he planned on gong to bed soon and he didn't want his sleep interrupted. "Yes Willow."

"Where are you?"

"In my hotel room."

"I'm coming over."

He didn't ask how she knew where to go. Instead he hung up the phone and drained another mini bottle of scotch. It was awful but it numbed the pain. He was the father of the child growing within Buffy. He was going to be a father and she wasn't even going to tell him. Worse she was going to get rid of it. He was angry. With her, with himself, it didn't matter; his anger filled him up until there was room for little else. If pressed he would even admit that his pride was injured. He had confessed his true feelings for her and he didn't know what was worse, that she hadn't returned them or that she thought he hadn't meant it. No, he hadn't expected her to return his feelings, having her think he hadn't meant them at all was definitely worse.

Not too much later Willow appeared and he let her on knowing he was in for a lecture. She didn't disappoint. "How could you start a fight with a pregnant woman Giles? I thought you were smarter than that?"

"I didn't start a fight. I merely confessed my feelings and the next thing I know she's yelling at me to leave."

"Wait what feelings?"

"Nothing, never mind." He reached for the mini-bottle of vodka but she was quicker.

"Well whatever. You didn't even stick around to see if she was alright. It was really scary Giles. They came in with all sorts of machines and gave her drugs. They wouldn't even let me and Xander stay in the room." Her words seemed to have the desired effect. Giles was looking suitably cowed. "She is by the way, okay I mean."

Giles breathed a sigh of relief then looked at Willow. "And the baby?"

"Fine too."

"Did she really never tell you who the father is?"

"No. Why? Did she tell you?" The look on his face was answer enough. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"It's not my place. She obviously has her reasons for keeping it a secret." Like shame, he thought to himself.

"Well that's Buffy for you always doing things the hard way. She won't even come back to England with us."

"I know I asked her too. That seemed to be what set her off."

"Oh my gosh, it's someone in England isn't it? I cannot believe she's keeping this so secret."

"Willow is there anything else I can help you with? If not I'm obscenely tired, not to mention drunk and would like to sleep actually laying down for once."

"Oh right no problem. Will we see you tomorrow?"

"Probably not but I'll be around when they discharge her. I have a feeling she might run and there's no way I'm letting her get away with that."

"Okay well I guess I'll talk to you later then." She shut the door behind her and Giles collapsed on the bed. He was exhausted. Ten minutes later the room was silent except for the snores of a drunken man.

Buffy felt awful, worse than before. She'd hurt Giles and nearly hurt the baby. What was she going to do? She wanted to ask Willow for advice but that would mean telling her what happened back in England and all she wanted to do was forget that.

A day after her fight with Giles they agreed to discharge her. Willow and Xander walked with her to the exit where Giles was waiting with the car. Reluctantly she got in. The drive was silent, tense. Everyone was waiting for the shouting to start. Xander broke the silence, "Ooh Dennys! Anyone else hungry?"

Giles looked at Buffy pointedly in the rearview mirror. "I think lunch is a good idea Xander." He pulled into the lot and a few minutes later they were ensconced in a booth.

Buffy wanted a salad but Giles made it clear that she was going to eat right and eat plenty whenever he was around so that most American of breakfasts, the grand slam, was ordered. Afterward, with all their stomachs bulging, they piled into the car. Giles dropped Willow and Xander off first ignoring their protests. "Buffy needs her rest and I have a few words to say to her. Don't worry no yelling."

Buffy sat quietly wringing her hands just like the last time they had been in a car together. Unsure of how she would react to his touch Giles kept both his hands on the steering wheel.

"This isn't the way to my apartment Giles."

"I know." A moment later they pulled up in front of an old brownstone. "I want to show you something." He led her up the stairs surprising her when he pulled out the key to the front door. "I rented this yesterday."

"What? Why?"

"That should be self evident. I've no intention of letting you run off or try and do this on your own. Even if that weren't my child I would stay where ever you were. And as it's my child, however unintentionally, I fully intend on being a part of its life."

Buffy stared at him. This wasn't the first time he had given up everything for her and it astounded her. He was so wonderful that when it came to her she didn't think she was nearly good enough. When was the last time she sacrificed something for him? "Why?"

He was feeling impatient. "Why what?"

"Why would you give up everything for me?"

"You really don't know?" he was shocked that she wouldn't believe him.

"Because I love you Buffy. I have for a long time. I know you couldn't possibly ever return those feelings but I need to be near you. If you hadn't been pregnant when I got here I still might have stayed. I've missed you more than even I thought possible."

Her mouth was open as she stared at him. It was a dream come true but so close to a nightmare she refused to believe him. She sat down on one of the few pieces of furniture. "Why?"

Giles was legitimately worried now. "Buffy could you please say something else you're frightening me."

Buffy tried to gather her thoughts. "Why me?"

He thought he understood her now. "I think a more important question might be why I wouldn't love you? Do you have a reason that I shouldn't love you?"

"I'm me." He was on his knees in front of her looking into her eyes. "Please don't look at me."

"Buffy. Why after all this time do you doubt yourself? How can you doubt how wonderful you are?"

"I'm nothing special, Except for being the slayer and I'm not even that anymore I'm just a slayer."

"Buffy-"

Now that she was talking it seemed easier to keep saying what was on her mind. "And what do you mean you know I could never return those feelings?"

"Well I'm not ignorant of our differences. I wouldn't expect someone young and vivacious to return the feelings of a man thirty years her senior who suffers from more than a little arthritis. And when we were...in London...when we were intimate, I saw your face, your tears. I've never felt worse than I did right at that moment."

"You thought that's why I was crying?"

"Well why else? Buffy it was practically rape!" she jumped as he raised his voice. "Sorry but Buffy-"

"Giles, that's not why I was crying. I was crying because I didn't want it to happen like that."

"You mean you've thought about us? In that way?"

"Um maybe?"

He sat there speechless. This was a revelation he was wholly unprepared for. "So what do we do now?"

"You mean now that we've completely changed the dynamic of our relationship?"

"It wasn't already changed?"

"Okay so it's changed again. Consider it part of the annual review process."

"This isn't something to make light of Buffy. You're having my child. And you've just admitted to have more than platonic thoughts about me. And after my declaration, well things can never be the same."

"You can take it back Giles. I won't mind." she really hoped he wouldn't but she wouldn't begrudge him the opportunity.

"No. I don't want to. Whatever your feelings I'm glad that's no longer weighing on me."

She wondered if he was hoping she would also declare her love. She wanted to, she was certain she did, but the last few days had been a rollercoaster of emotions and hormones. She was worried they would go too fast. She didn't want him to wake up one day saddled with a kid and a woman he'd stayed with because he'd fallen in love with an idea.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"I'd like to go back to my apartment. I could really use a change of clothes and a shower."

His face fell. He wished he keep her for longer but knew she was right. He had to go back to the hotel. His bed wouldn't arrive until tomorrow. Still he had a plan. "What are you doing for dinner?"

"Don't know. Think I might just go to sleep."

"Buffy you have to eat something. It's not just you you have to worry about now. I'll drop you off so you can take a shower but I'm coming right back with dinner."

She pretended to pout. "Fine, whatever."

"Yes I know spending time with me is such a hardship."

"You know it." She followed him out to the rental car.

Back at her apartment she looked around. She hurried around trying to clean up. Satisfied that she'd made it passably clean she jumped in the shower. She was still drying her hair and in her bathrobe when Giles knocked on the door.

"Hey."

"Hey. Come on in. Let me just change into some, well, some clothes."

"Of course." he actually wouldn't mind if she stayed in her bathrobe, the peek of flesh it had afforded him was tantalizing. "I hope Chinese is okay."

"It's fine." She emerged from her room in a velvet maroon track suit. He thought she looked lovely. In the tighter fitting clothes the roundness of her belly was even more pronounced.

"You look amazing."

"Uh huh if by amazing you mean fat."

"Buffy you are not fat. If anything you're too skinny which is why I got extra egg rolls." he lifted the bag of food triumphantly.

"You remembered."

"Buffy the only thing I've forgotten is the taste of an egg roll since you always eat mine, but not this time."

They sat down on the sofa to watch a movie Buffy tucking her feet under her and stealing the box of cashew chicken. She was still tired but was determined to watch the entire movie. Giles watched her adoringly as she tried not to doze. She'd distracted him enough that he still didn't get a taste of an egg roll but he didn't mind in the least.

The movie over he was unsurprised to see that Buffy had fallen asleep on the sofa. Gently he stood and slid his arms under her picking her up and cradling her to his chest. She didn't weigh much more than the last time he'd done this he noticed promising to fatten her up. He carried her through to her bedroom placing her gently on the bed and covering her with the blanket. Carefully he brushed a piece of hair back from her forehead. When she didn't wake he bent and placed a feather light kiss upon it. Gathering his things and Buffy's keys he left the apartment locking the door behind him.

Buffy felt surprisingly happy when she woke up the next morning. She couldn't help but smile. That smile increased when she opened the front door to find Giles standing there with coffee for him, hot chocolate for her and breakfast for both. "What are you doing here?"

"Well if you don't want what I've brought you keep it up. Besides I had to return your keys and make sure you had a decent breakfast."

"No I want. Come in."

"Also I have a favor to ask regarding the furnishing of my new flat."

"Oooooh, do I get to decorate?"

"Maybe I should ask Willow."

"I promise I'll be good."

"Right then. Soon as you're finished we can get started. Then it's lunch with Willow and Xander."

"Did you plan out my whole day?"

"No you still get to pick the movie we watch tonight during dinner."

"That seems a bit unfair." "Well relax. In a few days you'll be back at work and I won't get to see you except for dinner."

"Oooh something to look forward to."

"You are a mean spoiled little girl." If she hadn't seen the twinkle in his eye she would've been offended. As it was she merely stuck out her tongue and grabbed her hot chocolate from him.

Basic items for the flat were found first. And once they decided on bookcases a dining table and a sofa. It was onto the baby section. "So what do we need?"

"I had assumed you would know."

"Why would I know?"

"You're the one having the baby I thought you'd have already purchased the necessary equipment."

"Of course I haven't. I didn't even know if I was keeping it until now." She was in tears and he could tell she was using all of her control to keep from sobbing or screaming or both. She left the store him hurrying after her. She was sitting on a bench her hands clenching the seat while her chest heaved as she attempted to catch her breath. She was certain this was her first panic attack and it was definitely something she didn't want to repeat.

He had never seen her like this so utterly bereft of any control. She was trying to keep everything in, her fear her anger her sadness and the result was the state she was in. He sat next to her and took her hand. "Let it out Buffy."

"I can't."

He began to rub calming circle on her back. "It's okay I'm right here. Just try and breathe."

She squeezed his hand and tried to listen to him. "I'm sorry Giles I'm so sorry."

He stopped his rubbing to put an arm around her. "Hush Buffy you've nothing to apologize for."

"I'm a horrible person. I thought about giving it up. You must hate me."

"Buffy we've already gone over my feelings for you. I don't hate you. In fact I think it's impossible for me to hate you. As for the other thing, that was a perfectly natural and understandable reaction. The important question is what you've decided to do now."

Her breathing was returning to normal and she sniffed, taking proffered hankie from Giles. "Are you really staying here?"

"Would I have bought all this furniture if I wasn't? Buffy if you really don't think you can do this no one will think any less of you and I'm prepared to take full responsibility for the child."

"Part of me was so happy to be pregnant, carrying a little piece of you with me, but most of the time I'm just so scared."

"I'm here for you Buffy." He tried not to smile as he listened to her, that was as close to a declaration of love as he expected to get from her.

"If you're really staying to be a part of this then I want to keep it. You make me less afraid."

He gave her a squeeze. "Do you want to come back tomorrow?"

"Can we? That way we can read up on it and won't look like complete amateurs."

"Deal, it's time for lunch anyway."

Xander and Willow were glad to see that Buffy was feeling better although she was still reluctant to talk about the baby. For Buffy there was just so much they didn't know that telling them now would come as a shock.

Upon hearing that Giles was staying they quickly changed their plans to watching a movie at his new flat on his new TV. He was less than thrilled but if it meant another chance to watch over Buffy he wasn't going to complain. Besides it would be the last time they would see each other for at least three months.

After lunch they all spent the afternoon shopping for Giles apartment although they weren't very successful as Xander kept picking out neon beer signs and Willow appeared to have what he would call an unhealthy obsession with things decorated with cows or other farm animals. When the shopping was over they retired to Giles house. While they waited for the pizza to arrive Xander helped Giles put together some of his furniture and Willow started talking about baby names. "What do you mean you don't like Harrison?"

"I just don't. I was thinking maybe something British. Besides I don't even know if I'm having a boy or a girl yet."

"Something British …like Mary or Katherine ooh or Anne then she could be named after you too." she saw Buffy wrinkle her nose. "And for a boy name him after Giles! Call him Rupert." Both Buffy and Giles looked up quickly. "Wouldn't you like that Giles; if Buffy named her son after you? He could be mini-Giles!"

Giles could see Buffy's eyes begging him to make it stop. "That may seem rather odd since none of you have ever called me Rupert before."

"I suppose. Well it's a modern world she could just name him Giles." Buffy snorted as she held back a laugh. Still Willows train of thought needed to be derailed. "Actually I've already decided. If it's a boy I will name him Keanu Xander. And if it's a girl Phoebe Joyce." Giles looked up at her alarmed but could tell she was joking. Tired of trying to fit peg A into slot B and wanting this conversation to end he stood up. "Who's ready for a movie?"

It was perfect timing as the pizza chose that moment to arrive. They settled on his new sofa Buffy curled up against the arm Willow next to her and Xander on the end. Giles sat in his own chair better situated for Buffy watching than movie watching. It was a good decision the movie was awful and Buffy was much more capable of holding his attention although that ha always been the case.

When the movie was over they all stood up and began gathering their things. They all piled into Giles car so he could take them back to their hotel and Buffy back to her apartment. At the hotel everybody hugged except for Xander who gave Giles a manly handshake and back thump. They were leaving too early in the morning to get sent off then.

Giles walked Buffy up to her apartment. "So are you going to tell me what you found so funny about naming a baby Giles? It's no more ridiculous than Keanu."

"Geeze Giles that was a joke. And I wasn't laughing at the name Giles. I was just thinking it would be weird to name a kid Giles Giles. Can you imagine the teasing?"

He was stunned. He had no idea that she was going to give her child his last name. "I sort of thought its last name would be Summers."

"How very old-fashioned of you. Why would I give it my last name when I know who the father is and the father knows who the father is?"

"Won't that kind of give it away as to the child's paternity?"

"Well they're gonna find out at some point." He hadn't realized that she planned on telling them so he kept his mouth shut.

"Well, this is goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow morning and we can work on some more of that shopping."

"Good night Giles."

True to his word h appeared with hot chocolate and breakfast in one hand and baby magazines in the other. By the time Buffy was finished eating they had a rather long list of things they would need. He was rather alarmed especially when he considered that they would need to buy a second set of everything for Buffy's apartment.

"Um Giles, about that, I was thinking. And it's cool if you don't want me too, but maybe it'd be easier if I you know moved in with you."

He didn't know what to say so he tried for levity. "I wanted that third room for my library and office."

"Oh well yeah that's cool. My apartment's fine."

"Buffy I was joking. If you want to move in that would be lovely. I have to confess I did get three rooms for just such an eventuality."

"It wouldn't have to be permanent or anything, just until I figure out this whole parenting thing."

"Buffy it's fine you can live with me as long as you like. Especially if it means I have to spend less money."

"Oh and I was sort of thinking, I mean, I know you like, to be prepared and all, but maybe we could hold off on buying all the stuff until we know if it's a boy or a girl."

"You mean if we're having a Keanu or not?"

"You're never gonna let that go are you?"

"Never in a million."

Buffy went back to work the next day and Giles sort of moped around the apartment missing her. Eventually he got a paper and started looking for a job. He was going to need one if they were sticking around for any length of time. The money from the council was enough but he needed more to do then sit around and wait for Buffy.

He would meet her for lunch everyday making sure she was eating properly. At the end if the day she would come home exhausted and starving and he was only too happy to feed her then rub her feet. The first time he had done it was weird they weren't used to so much contact but she couldn't argue with how good it felt.

They had gone to the doctor who assured them that everything was fine with the baby. He described the baby as modest when he couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. Mildly frustrated Buffy poked her belly on the way home telling it to shape up. She shrieked when she felt a poke back and Giles nearly drove off the road. He pulled over and gripped the steering wheel until his heart rate returned to normal. "Are you okay? Do I need to go back to the doctors?"

"It poked me."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Here," she put his hand on her belly where she'd felt it before then poked her tummy again. It was Giles turn to yelp has he yanked his hand away. He stared at her completely at a loss for words. "Weird huh?"

"Exceedingly. Let's go home."

Occasionally throughout the evening she would grab his hand and press it to her belly amazed at what she was feeling. Giles was equally amazed to feel a life growing and moving inside of her. He tried talking to it and singing to it, each of those actions eliciting further pokes and bounces.

Another few weeks had passed in their bizarrely domestic lives when Giles made an announcement. "Buffy I've signed us up for Lamaze classes."

"Us?"

"It is usually done with a partner. Unless of course you'd rather someone else accompany you." he was constantly living in fear of the day she decided they'd grown close enough. Already they touched more than ever and he could feel the threads of a romantic relationship bringing them together.

"No there's no one else. I just thought the whole hee hee hoo thing was for the moms."

"Well I'd be there as a sort of coach to remind you about the hoo."

"So you're gonna be in the room with me?"

"I'd like to be, if that's alright with you of course."

"Oh yeah of course, it's totally fine Giles. I mean baby or not it's still time in the hospital."

"There's always a home birth."

"No way. I may not like hospitals but that's where all the lifesaving stuff is. It's not like this baby's coming out a slayer."

He sensed her fear. "Everything will be alright Buffy. We will do it however you wish."

And so they went to class. They discussed pain control methods and breathing. Afterward they see a movie or go to dinner then walk home hand in hand. They were both beginning to wonder what exactly their relationship status was but it was made worse for Buffy, she imagined, because her pregnancy hormones and his nearness were leaving her in a perpetual state of unsatisfied arousal.

Finally something had to give. They'd spent an hour sitting her between his legs gripping his hands as they pretended she was in labor. The hour of him breathing whispering in her ear had left her nerves frayed and on edge. She was so desperate to get away from him and perhaps provide herself with some release that she begged off dinner in favor of returning to the flat as quick as possible. Giles noticed her distraction and the tension she was carrying. As soon as they were back at the house he put the kettle on. "Buffy would you like me to rub your back? I can see something's bothering you." He rested his hands lightly on her shoulders.

It was too much for her. "Please don't touch me!"

His hands snapped back. "Buffy I didn't -"

She was gone shutting her bedroom behind her. Throwing herself onto the bed she sobbed in frustration. Maybe moving in with him hadn't been the best idea after all.

Timidly Giles knocked on her door a cup of tea in hand. "Buffy?" Getting no response he opened the door and stepped in closing it behind him. "Buffy I don't understand what's wrong. Have I done something?"

"No no it's not you Giles."

"Then what?" he helped her sit up and began to wipe her tears away but it only made them fall faster.

She gave in. She didn't have to energy to come up with a lie. "Don't laugh, but it's just that, well, I'm so horny!" Another round of sobbing began. He had to school his face into one of impartiality. "I'm sorry it's just these hormones and you're you. And I sort of thought about asking you, but it feels like everything's out of my control, just like last time. And that whole hour of pressed together heavy breathing did not help and now I feel like I'm going to explode!"

He understood her now. As much as he might want to take her into his bed he didn't want it to happen while one of them was under the influence. Still it was clear that Buffy was not okay. "Buffy tell me what you want me to do."

"Do?"

"To help you."

"What I'd like to do we can't do Giles, not like this."

"Then what? I'll hire you a strapping young military type to ravish you if you'd like. Anything." The very idea of someone else having her that way, even if it was just to scratch an itch, made him ill.

She smiled weakly at his attempt at humor. "I don't want someone like Riley or Angel or Spike. I want someone like you! I want you!"

He didn't care if it was the hormones talking or not. He'd give her anything she wanted. "Buffy you can have me. I'm yours I've always been yours." He bent toward her and kissed her lightly.

She pushed him away gently but reluctantly. "I don't want you like this. I want it to be special."

"Then I'd better go before anything we might regret happens. Spending so much time so close to you wasn't easy for me either Buffy."

"I know it's hard, sorry bad choice of words, difficult, but could you stay with me? Please just hold me until I fall asleep?"

She was asking so much of him, but he could never deny her. He reclined on the bed pulling her to him. "Go to sleep Buffy I'm here. I'll always be here."

Despite their closeness neither of them had any difficulty falling asleep like they had assumed. As always they were the balms for each other's battered souls. Wrapped in each other's arms they slept peacefully.

Buffy awoke a few hours later but Giles must've been more tired than he let on since he slept through her untangling herself to get up and go to the bathroom. She came back and debated spending the rest of the night in her chair or on the sofa but decided against it. Instead she back under the covers to watch him sleep.

She loved him so much. So much she didn't know how to tell him. She kept thinking that the right time would come. That maybe after the baby came they'd be able to talk and touch and kiss without worrying about someone being under the control of drug or hormones. Logically she knew there would always be something that would get in the way if she let it. She was going to have to come up with a plan.

She bent and let herself kiss him. She did it again only this time he responded and reached an arm around her. He clutched at her holding her. His kisses had sent a fire rushing through her veins she couldn't stop herself she joined him holding herself up on one arm.

Giles was barely awake. All he knew was that Buffy was kissing him and he never wanted it to stop. He let his hand roam up her back to tangle in her hair and then the other up her shirt to cup her breast. The moan that leaked out between their mouths from her and the way her body jerked against him kept him from suppressing a moan of his own. "Oh Buffy."

That was all it took for her control to snap. She pulled away but before he could even try to utter an apology she ripped off her shirt and tore open his before returning her lips to his fiercely. She nearly fainted at the feeling of his skin against hers.

He wanted her. He had wanted her for months. He had wanted her so much that now it was a need. He needed to have her and didn't care at all about the consequences. He rolled them over making sure not to crush her, aware even in his state of half sleep there was a precious bump between them. He pulled his shirt off then focused his attentions on removing Buffy's pants followed quickly by his own. He thought about foreplay about all the things that he wanted to do to her, with her, but she was undulating under him, moaning his name and clawing at his back. There would be time for the rest of that later he hoped. Now he needed to focus on her. He sucked a nipple into his mouth wondering if pregnancy made women more responsive as she gasped and her body surged against his.

"Please Giles please I need you."

"Buffy-"

"Giles please."

He couldn't deny her anymore and he wouldn't deny himself. He placed himself at her entrance and began easing himself in. She was tight and white hot and it took everything he had to keep from ending it right then. He sat up as he began to move holding onto her thighs. She was thrusting against him begging for more. Feeling his release building he agreed and sped up calling out her name as his climax rolled through him.

Guilt filled him immediately. He let go of her legs and sat down on the edge of the bed. He couldn't look at her afraid he would see the same tears he had last time. He stood up and began groping in the dark for his pants.

"Giles? Giles where are you going?"

"I just, um, need to clear my head. Go for a walk, figure out what just happened here."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you, but you don't have to go. I want you to stay."

"But what does this mean?"

"I'm not mad at you, and I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do, but I want you to stay."

She held back the covers for him and watched as he thought about it. Finally he agreed and climbed back under the covers. He was still completely baffled about what ha just happened but that feeling was quickly being supplanted by the joy that came from having her pressed against him. "Goodnight Buffy."

"G'nite Giles." A few moments later and he was asleep. Buffy couldn't sleep, Buffy was making plans.

Giles nearly had a heart attack in the morning when he discovered that he was alone in Buffy's bed. Looking at the clock he figured he'd slept in a bit and just missed her leaving for work. He dressed in his discarded clothes and made his way to the bathroom and then to the kitchen for a pot of tea.

"I already made some Giles it's on the counter."

He jumped nearly a foot in the air. "Buffy what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I quit. I made pancakes too." She hopped up and retrieved a plate of pancakes from the oven.

"What? Why?"

"Because the commute between here and England would be ridiculous." She was typing away at the computer and didn't look up to see his reaction.

"England? But, wait… What?"

"Alright stutter man. Have a seat and I will try and use small words so you can understand." She pushed him into a chair and handed him a cup of tea. "I want us to move back to England."

"Why?"

"Because it's my home. It's where my family is. It's where you should be."

"But your job."

"Giles I only took that job because you didn't want me to stay."

"Buffy I never wanted you to leave."

"Well you could've stopped me. It would've only taken one word from you." "You could've stayed."

She stared at him for a minute. "This is a stupid fight. Moving on. I want to go home to England because I'm tired of you sacrificing everything for me. It's my turn to do the sacrificing for you."

"Why?"

Buffy giggled at how similar this conversation was to one they'd had weeks ago. "Because of how i feel about you."

"How you feel? About me?"

"I love you."

"Why?"

"Giles..."

"Why me?"

"Because you're my watcher, my friend, my lover, my protector, my conscience, because you're you."

"But Buffy, why?"

"Giles, have you been hit on the head recently?" she could see the twinkle in his suspiciously moist eyes. "Don't do that!" she smacked his shoulder.

"Ow. Buffy may I remind you that while you may only be a slayer now you are still quite strong."

She sat on his lap and kissed his shoulder lightly before wrapping her arms around his neck. "And you do realize that I just made a very important declaration and haven't gotten any reassurance yet?"

"Ah yes about that," he was still rather stunned, "Buffy are you sure-"

"Ah come here you big oaf," she pulled his head to him pressed her lips against his and proceeded to kiss away all his doubts.

Coming up for air he smiled at her bemusedly. "You have persuaded me. Buffy I love you too." He kissed her again his heart rejoicing. "But let's just remember who said it first."


	3. Chapter 3

1) As always while the story is mine, the characters belong to the Whedonverse

2) Real sorry for how late this conclusion is. Also sorry for how rapidly it just sort of ends.

3) I wrote this on my iPhone, so you'll have to excuse the horrible formatting.

* * *

Buffy and Giles sat together arms wrapped around each other, giggling, kissing and talking the way lovers do. Giles was wondering how soon was too soon to suggest returning to the bedroom as her hand snuck  
under his robe to stroke the dusting of hair there. Buffy was happy just to have his arms around her knowing she had made the right decision to trust him with her love.  
"I could stay all day like this Giles." Buffy said as she finally tore herself away from his lips.  
"I'd rather spend all day in bed with you dearest."  
"Can't too much to do." she stood up reluctantly unwinding his arms  
from her waist.  
"Of course. When did you want to leave?"  
"Well our tickets are for Friday."  
"Friday?! But that's only three days away. What about the flat? All of our stuff? There isn't enough time."  
"Giles chill. Despite what you think I am a very organized person. I've already taken care of most of it."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes really."  
"The flat."  
"My friend Mark is coming over to look at the apartment today with his wife."  
"Our belongings?"  
"We have three days to pack and since neither of us has unpacked all of the way, it shouldn't be too hard. You haven't even had all of your books brought over yet. Mark said he'd be here Friday to make sure the delivery company picks up all of the right boxes; I already made that  
appointment with them."  
"And all the lovely new furniture I bought?"  
"Some of it can be returned, some of it Mark might want and the rest we can ship."  
"Well what about..."  
"Giles can you honestly think of something else?"  
"Well...no...but three days isn't a lot of time."  
Buffy got serious for a moment and pulled him from the chair. "Giles I'm tired of wasting time. If we hadn't let so many things get in the way we'd be together now."  
"We are together now."  
"No I mean I never would've left. We would've gotten the hookup and this baby would've come without the assistance of kidnapping drug pushing  
demony freaks."  
He stared at her. He knew she was right. There were so many times when he was close to telling her everything but then fear held him back. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "Buffy I'm never arguing  
with you again."  
"Good. So you won't mind if we go to Dennys then right? I'm starving."  
They went to Dennys and afterwards walked through their favorite park. There were some things Buffy was going to miss but not enough to keep her here. After lunch, she could tell Giles was getting nervous.  
"Alright we can go home and start packing."  
"I didn't say anything."  
"You didn't have to Giles. I know you."  
True enough. Giles started packing his books as soon as they were home. If Buffy arranging to have them move back to England in three days  
impressed him then he was amazed at her behavior when her friend Mark  
and his wife showed up.  
"So this is Giles? I thought it might be been that younger man I saw  
you with."  
Giles felt his heart contract with jealousy until she answered, "oh no that was just my friend Xander come to visit. This is Giles." She  
wrapped his arms around her making sure his hands rested on her belly.  
"Congratulations on becoming a father man it's the best. It must've  
been hard being away from her those first few months."  
He had no idea that Buffy had told the truth to anyone, he knew she  
hadn't told Willow and Xander. "Uh yes it was quite difficult but we're together now that's all that matters."  
They gave Mark a tour of the apartment. "This place is great. I'd be happy to take over the lease if you're sure you want to give it up."  
"We're sure. England is our home and I'm ready to get back to it."  
"So when do you want to do the paperwork?"  
"Actually Giles I got it from the manager already. He emailed me the form so Mark can sign it right now if he'd like." He couldn't believe how on top of everything she was.  
The form was signed and Mark and his wife left. Buffy wanted to know what Giles wanted for dinner but Giles had more pressing thoughts on  
his mind. "I didn't know you told anyone about the baby."  
"Well it was pretty obvious I wasn't with anyone so I told him most of the truth. That you were the father, that you couldn't get away from England. Nothing that would shock or scandalize."  
"And you didn't tell Willow or Xander because?"  
"Because they knew that we weren't involved in England and I didn't  
really feel like telling them that I had to beg you to sleep with me because some freaks had drugged us."  
"You know Buffy the only reason you had to beg me was because we were under the influence and I would never take advantage."  
"So if you wanted me now you wouldn't have a problem with taking me?"  
"Not if it's what you want." He drew her close and kissed her lightly stroking her back.  
"I don't want Giles, I need." Her hands slipped under his shirt to  
caress his back.  
As always, he was aware of the baby bump between them but it did little to tamp down his desire for her. That she wanted him was aphrodisiac enough for him. He wrapped his arms around her and half-carried half-led her to his room. For their remaining nights in this apartment, he had every intention of it being their room and now seemed like a good time to christen it as such.  
They were each quick to remove their clothes before Giles drew himself alongside her on the bed letting his hardening member drag along her thigh. Looking into her eyes he felt a strange ache when he realized  
this was the first time they'd done this without being addled by drugs or  
sleep. He was determined to make it something she would never forget.  
He started at her ankle. Kneeling between her legs, he reverently kissed it before sliding his hand and lips to her knee. She watched him with question and lust filled eyes as he kissed the top of her thigh and he knew this must be new to her. He took up her other leg and repeated his kisses. He kissed her belly before moving lower and kissing her folds. When she softly sighed, he did it again gently nuzzling his way between them to lick her slowly. He traced circles and figure eights around her clit as she sighed and trembled. He added a finger focusing his tongue on her clit and she began to moan and call his name. He kept up his attack until she spasmed and clutched his  
head between her thighs.  
He didn't give her much time to relax. He was more than ready and he could tell from her writhing that Buffy was as well. Holding onto her thighs, he slid into her gasping at how tight she was. Despite being nearly overwhelmed with passion enough of his analytical mind remained that he was able to wonder if her slayer healing would always keep her tight.  
He kept his rhythm gentle, worried about how taking her hard might  
affect the baby. He hoped there'd be time enough later for Ripper to come out and play. Still, she wanted more of him and was using her legs, which she had wrapped around him, to encourage him to thrust harder and faster. He gave in; he'd never been able to deny her. Soon his gentleness gave way to a sort of frenetic thrashing until he could contain himself no longer. With a shout, he gave in spilling into her and collapsing sideways.  
She snuggled next to him relishing the temporary soreness between her legs. He wrapped an arm around her and lightly stroked her belly as the baby moved inside her. It was possibly the moat surreal moment he'd ever experienced lying there, with the woman he loved and his unborn child. Buffy quickly fell asleep but not him not tonight. Last night Buffy had made plans tonight, it was his turn.  
Fittingly he was up before her. He was nervous about their return home. He'd started thinking about the men who'd taken him and Buffy. Presumably they were still lurking somewhere in London. Would they be after them again? Why would you trick people into having sex unless perhaps you wanted the result of that coupling? He wasn't going to concern Buffy with his suspicions but he was damn well going to be  
prepared.  
This day went much as before going out to eat packing suffering the  
contempt of salespeople as items were returned. Mark had agreed to keep the bed and sofa to save them the cost of shipping it back. By their last day in the apartment, they were living out of cardboard boxes and suitcases.  
Buffy had to admit she was a little sad to leave their home even though it had been there's for such a short time. Still America had ceased to feel like home years ago. For Buffy home was wherever Giles was and Giles belonged in England.  
They woke up far too early the next morning even though Buffy had planned it that way. She dozed on Giles shoulder on the way to the airport and didn't really wake up until Giles brought her a coffee while they waited to board.  
The flight was long but thankfully uneventful except for Buffy having to get up to pee all the time. As they passed through customs and approached baggage claim Giles felt her hand tighten around his arm and he patted her reassuringly. "Don't worry Buffy. I've rented us a car. No one can get between us and home."  
"Why didn't you tell me you were thinking about that too? I thought I was being hormonal and paranoid!"  
"I didn't want you to worry."  
"Well that was pretty impossible."  
Getting their rental car was easy and the drive to their old new home was normal although Buffy kept an eye on the rearview mirror looking  
for anyone who might be tailing them. When the pulled up into the  
parking lot for the manor she sighed in relief but it was short lived  
when she saw Giles staring at her with a look he usually saved for the  
apocalypse.  
"Buffy I want to tell them as soon as we get inside." when she didn't respond he continued. "Two reasons. I don't want to be apart from you tonight or ever but I'm not going to sneak around like you did with your other boyfriends." She looked a little hurt by that but he didn't let that stop him. "The other reason you might've guessed. I'm worried that whoever took us before might do so again and I want their help to make sure it doesn't happen and for that they'll have to know what happened."  
He watched her digest this info hoping she would agree. Really, they should've been told from the start but he was just as embarrassed as Buffy had been. This was going to be the first real test of their fledgling relationship.  
"Okay. You're right. We should've told them sooner. But, um do you think you could do it? I mean you'll make it sound so much better than  
I can."  
"If that's what you'd like. Do you want me to tell them the whole thing?"  
"The whole thing?"  
"Everything, including the part where I confess that I love you and  
that I've been in love with you for a very long time?"  
"Well, hopefully not a very long time. That would be kinda pervy."  
"You know what I mean. And could I tell them that you feel the same toward me?"  
"Of course you could, but I think I could handle telling them that myself."  
Reassured he kissed her hand and came around to open the door for her. Hand in hand, they walked up the stairs. Pausing at the door, he gave her one last kiss before pushing open the large wood door. They stood in the hall as people bustled past them some familiar some not. They were still finding new slayers and that meant finding watchers and support staff. Giles had to admit he was mildly impressed that things hadn't fallen apart during his absence. Clearly, Xander and Willow were more than capable.  
They didn't move a muscle. At the end of the hall, Xander emerged his focus on the file in his hands. He was concentrating so hard he actually walked right past them. A moment later he stopped took several steps backward and looked up. "Oh my god!" he wrapped his arms around Buffy in a tight but gentle bear hug. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"  
"Buffy."  
"Um oops? I um wanted it to be a surprise? Surprise!"  
"I don't care this is the best surprise ever. Willow!?" When no response came he began leading them down the hall. "Come on I think she's in her office." He barged in without knocking. "Willow look who just turned up on our doorstep."  
Willows resulting shriek was heard throughout the building but those  
who came running soon left shaking their heads as they came across her hugging two of her dearest friends. Her mirth was short lived once she  
pulled away and saw the grim look on Giles face. "What it's not the apocalypse is it? Why couldn't you come back just to visit?"  
"Relax Willow it's not the apocalypse, at least not that I'm aware of, but I do have some news that might shock you." he waited for Xander and willow to sit down. "As you know Buffy is going to have a baby. But what you don't know is that I'm the father of that child." He waited for their shocked cries to quiet before continuing. "Last time Buffy came to visit she was taken as was I by men or at least something that looked like men and drugged. It was in this drugged state that we came to be intimate with each other. Unfortunately unknown to whomever it was that took us, such elaborate measures were unnecessary, as I have loved Buffy for many years. Of course I never would've acted on my baser instincts unless in an incapacitated state without a sign that she might share my feelings."  
Here Buffy chimed in "and don't worry guys I do."  
"We might not have been so forthcoming except that Buffy was determined to return here for the birth of our child. The concern of course is that there might be an attempt to take her or the baby and until we can neutralize that threat I don't want Buffy to go anywhere  
by herself." He had waited until they were with friends before adding this last part. He had a feeling that Buffy would fight him on it and he wanted backup. So he was surprised when she appeared to acquiesce.  
"Um wow so that was a lot to take in all at once."  
"Now I know why you laughed when I suggested the name Giles. Giles Giles is pretty funny. But why didn't you tell us before?"  
"Embarrassed that we had allowed it to happen. Plus I didn't exactly want to analyze my feelings for him."  
"I don't think I'm really ready to go there yet guys so I'm gonna just focus on the immediate danger. Don't worry Giles I'll make sure she doesn't go anywhere alone."  
Business taken care of they settled into their room Buffy agreeing almost immediately that there was no reason for his and her rooms. From there everything progressed normally. Giles and Buffy fell back into their old jobs with Buffy focusing more on technique than the actual physical training. The only difference was that Buffy never left the grounds without someone with her and truth be told she didn't mind so much. A few months later and she was big enough that she didn't want to go anywhere.  
Of course Giles had taken no such precautions with himself. And so one night about two weeks before Buffy was due he left to procure her favorite ice cream flavor. An hour later and he still hadn't returned and Buffy became worried. She knew better than most what dangers lurked in the night and while Giles was prepared far better than most he was still only human. When he didn't answer his phone, Buffy demanded that Xander take her out to look for him.

They drove around finally stopping at their favorite ice cream parlor. Xander stepped out of the car. "You wait here while I go and ask if they've seen him."  
Buffy did as he asked trying not to let her mind drift to all the unpleasant things that could've happened. Suddenly there was some at the door wrenching it open grabbing her arm and pulling her from the car. She tried to fight them off but her swollen belly made that impossible. She yelled for Xander and caught a glimpse of him as he jumped in to fight trying to get to her. The next thing she knew there was a sack pulled over her head and she was being bundled into the car. She had no idea if Xander was still alive or where he was.  
When he woke up Xander was lying face down in the grass in a park. He had a lump on his head and probably a black eye as well as bloody and bruised knuckles. He had no idea where they'd taken Buffy or Giles and could only hope they were somewhere together.  
Giles knew exactly where he was when he woke up. The total darkness and cool stone floors were a dead giveaway. He took comfort in the knowledge that he was alone but knew that once Buffy discovered he was missing she would come after him. Absentmindedly he wondered what happened to the quart of ice cream he'd been carrying.  
Shortly thereafter his fears were confirmed when the door was opened. This time the lights came on as three men came in carrying the struggling Buffy. Giles stood to come to her defense only to discover that his foot was had been shackled to the wall. She called out to him but there was nothing he could do. He watched helplessly as the chained her foot to the wall before leaving the room.  
"Are you okay Buffy? Why on earth would you come looking for me?"  
"Xander took me. We weren't completely irresponsible. He left me in the car while he went to ask the ice cream people if you'd been there.  
They took me from the car and he tried to help...I hope he's okay."  
"I as well, but are you alright?"  
"I suppose but I keep getting this sharp pain my back."  
His eyes went wide. "Buffy how long have you had this pain?"  
"Since you left maybe? But I didn't notice it as much because I was so worried."  
"And is the pain worse now?"  
"Maybe a little."  
"And is the pain coming more frequently?"  
"Yes." Her breath hitched as another pain hit this one sharper than the last.  
"Buffy you're in labor!"  
"I can't be! Giles I don't want to have it here. I want the nice comfy hospital and the drugs."  
"I know love but you can't stop nature." He reached out to comfort her.  
Chained as they both were he could just barely get an arm around her. She held onto him nails digging into the flesh of his arms as each contraction brought a fresh wave of pain. He felt his fingers dislocate and groaned reminding Buffy that he wasn't as strong as she was. Luckily just like her he was able to put things right. He was going to need both hands to get him through this.  
"Giles I think I need to push."  
"Buffy I can't see anything I can't tell if you're ready."  
"I can't help it. Giles!" Her scream rent the air.  
Groping in the darkness Giles felt for the head. "I can feel it Buffy, it's coming. Take a deep breath and push!" She did and he felt the head move into his hands. He tried to remember the anatomy books he'd read. Another push and he felt the shoulders emerge. "One more push Buffy, one more and you're all done."  
With a final push and a scream, the baby was out. Giles held it in his hands and the room was silent. It didn't move or make a noise.  
"Giles, why isn't it crying?"  
Fear clutched at him. "Just let me try something." He held the baby up by its feet and delivered a smack to its bottom. There was a tiny cough and a tremulous wail. They both sighed in relief. Giles handed the baby to Buffy while he removed his shirt. "We'll need something to cut the cord."  
"I will do that."  
They both jumped as the sibilant voice cane from the shadows. A hooded figure carrying a knife came from the corner. Buffy clutched the baby to her chest and Giles stood between them and the stranger. "What do you want from us?"  
"Your child."  
"Not bloody likely."  
"You and the mother are disposable."  
"Go ahead and try." Maybe it was bravado but Giles wasn't going to let this man lay a finger on Buffy or their child.  
Buffy watched helplessly from the floor as the stranger circled Giles. She wanted to stand up and fight but she was still having contractions as her body worked at expelling the after birth and of course she was exhausted. She struggled against the chain that bound her wrist to the wall. As she pulled she could hear the bolt begin to give. She gave it one last yank and it came loose. She tried to stand but was still too weak. In the very dim light, that seemed to be coming from the very walls that surrounded them, she could just make out the shadowy figures of Giles and his assailant. If Giles could move him closer, she would be able to trip him up with the chain. She saw him dodge a thrust and winced when she realized he hadn't quite missed it. Then she saw her opportunity. She cast the chain out in an arc smiling as it wrapped around the shadows legs and he fell. Giles was on him in an instant wrestling the knife away and pinning his arms.  
"Who are you?"  
"Kill me, go on, you know you want to."  
"Tell me who you're working for." He held the blade against the man's chest. Instead if answering the man arched his back throwing Giles to the side and letting the knife plunge into his heart. "No! Tell me  
why you've done this!"  
"Your child will never be safe." with a last gurgle the man, if that's really what he was died.  
The lights came on. Giles tore the ring of keys from the man's waist  
and unlocked him and Buffy before wiping off the knife and cutting the cord. He helped Buffy stand up. "I guess we'd better get out of here,"  
he gestured toward the door.  
"What do you think he meant?"  
"I don't know but I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our baby. I promise."  
Buffy put her arm around him and noticed when he winced. "Are you going to be okay?"  
"I'm not as young as I once was."  
"Good thing a hospital visit was already planned."  
"Indeed."  
They made their way through a maze of tunnels without encountering another person and emerged blinking into the bright daylight.  
"A cemetery I should've known."  
They were both familiar with this cemetery and began making their way to the exit to find a payphone and call Xander. Giles made sure to note the name on the crypt they emerged from so he could return and destroy it. They were nearly out when someone started shouting their names. They turned around only to see Willow running toward them Xander not far behind.  
"Oh my god! Where did you two come from? We've had the whole school out looking for you since yesterday. Xander's been worried sick!"  
"She's right I have been, but I'm so glad to see you now!"  
"What happened?"  
"Would it be possible to save the questions until the three of us have received some much needed medical attention?"  
"The three of you? Oh my god you had little Giles Giles! Is it a boy or a girl?"  
"What?"  
"The baby. Is it a boy or a girl?"  
"I don't know." Buffy felt quite embarrassed.  
"Well it has to be one or the other doesn't it?"  
"What Buffy means to say is there were more pressing matters in need of our attention."  
"Plus it was completely pitch black there."  
"Right." Giles felt his knees sag and looked down at his wound. His shirt was soaked through with blood. "Speaking of more pressing matters weren't we on the way to a hospital?"  
"Oh my god Giles you're bleeding!"  
"Thank you for that astute observation Willow. Xander, could you please drive us to the hospital?"  
"Of course as fast as I can."  
One harrowing car ride later Giles was taken immediately into surgery and Buffy was admitted into the maternity ward. Once there she and her brand new son were pronounced to be in perfect health. Buffy was content to stay in her bed, completely absorbed in the little life she held in her arms. Willow wanted to know what they were going to name him but Buffy wouldn't come to a decision without Giles. Instead, Willow resorted to calling him Giles Giles.  
The hospital was nice enough to put Giles in with her after surgery. He'd come through fine but was still asleep. As soon as the nurse was gone, Buffy hopped out of bed to sit next to him. She hated seeing him like this, it worried her too much. She held his hand and started whispering in his ear trying to get him to wake up. When nothing else seemed to work she had a sneaky idea.

"Giles wake up. Giles there's someone here who wants to meet you." he stirred but didn't wake. "Giles wake up and say hello to your son Keanu Harrison Spike Giles." Even to her it sounded ridiculous but it must've been doubly so to him.  
"No son of mine is living his life with such a bloody awful name," he rasped. Slowly his eyes opened and he turned to see her face and was reassured. "I thought we agreed not to name it after an actor?"  
"Well then, do you have any ideas on what to name your son?" She put her emphasis on that last word hoping that he would notice. "He should have a strong name. He should, he should... Buffy, did you say my son?"  
"Well who else's would he be?"  
"But a son? A boy. We have a son?"  
She could be mistaken but she thought she saw a tear. "Yup a bouncing 7 pound 8 ounce baby boy. And he looks just like you." Giles tried to sit up but Buffy held him down. "Careful you're all stitched up."  
"Can I see him?"  
"I think you mean may and yes you may see him."  
"Cheeky girl."  
Buffy raised his bed so he wasn't flat on his back then brought the baby over to him putting him into his arms before Giles had a chance  
to protest. "There you go. Say hello to little Giles Giles."  
"We're not calling him that either."  
"Well what's your big idea?"  
"I would like to name him after our friends. Perhaps something strong like Alexander William Giles."  
"Xander will appreciate that, he might even cry. Are you sure you'd want to name him after Spike though?"  
He was actually but maybe she didn't need to know that. "After William the Conqueror actually. A perfectly nice English name."  
"See we've settled on a name, this parenting stuff is easy. I just hope Xander doesn't mind."  
"Mind what?"  
"What we named the baby."  
"Why would I mind?"  
"'Cause we named him after you silly."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because we love you and you're family."  
"How come you didn't name him after me?"  
"Because if we named a boy Willow I'd always be thinking about that  
creepy dwarf movie with Val Kilmer."  
"Well fine," Willow pretended to pout, "then I'm just going to call  
him Giles Giles forever then."

Everyone was able to go home the next day although Giles was ordered to rest and heal. It suited him just fine since it meant getting to spend his entire day with his new son. He and Xander worked out a plan to destroy the underground caves and Buffy made a sweep of the tunnels before watching in satisfaction as they blew it up. Sure it might not solve anything in the long run but they were both determined to keep their son safe.

"Buffy."  
"Yes Giles? Sorry I mean yes Rupert?"  
"Buffy it's been over a year you can stop trying to remember to call me by my first name."  
"Sorry. You probably should've nipped that in the bud when I was 15."  
"It wouldn't have mattered. You're a very stubborn woman and wouldn't have listened anyway."  
"I hope Xander doesn't turn into me. I was pretty much you're stereotypical teenager. I want him to grow up like you."  
"May I remind you that I was just as stubborn? You are talking to the man who tried to run away from his calling by joining a band and spending ten years of my life high on something."  
"He doesn't have any good role models."  
"Of course he does. Xander has his namesake to live up to. And if that fails he has us as the perfect example of what not to do."  
"Didn't you want to ask me something?"  
"Hmmm? Oh yes. I was wondering why you haven't wanted to get married."  
"Do you want to get married?"  
"I asked you first. And for the record I don't remember saying I didn't want to get married."  
"I guess it just didn't seem that important to me. I mean we are sort of committed to each other. I mean hello we made a baby."  
"That hardly happened in the conventional way."  
"Are you making a big deal out of this because you want to get married?"  
"Truthfully, I would like some sort of legal commitment between us. I mean if anything ever happened to me or you things would be easier."  
"Alright let's get married."  
"Buffy that wasn't a proposal."  
"Do I get a real proposal with diamonds and roses and knee bending and champagne and all the rest of it?"  
"Um is that what you want?"  
"Giles I don't care. We just agreed that we want to get married can't that be enough?"  
"If it's enough for you then it's enough for me."  
"Good."  
"So when do you want to do it June? The garden will be lovely then and six months should be enough time to plan it."  
"Who's doing the planning?"  
"Well I thought you would want to but I suppose we could hire one of those wedding planners."  
"Why not just do it this weekend?"  
"But I don't you want the dress and the cake and everything?"  
"If I wanted all of that would I suggest doing it this weekend?"  
"I just thought-"  
"Look I will make some calls tomorrow and if we can do it this weekend we'll just show up with Xander Willow and Xander and get it done then go have a nice dinner afterwards."  
"You are the strangest girl."  
"I haven't dreamt of the traditional big white dress, giant cake and reception since I was a little girl. And remember what happened when we tried to plan Anya and Xanders overly elaborate wedding. Let's just do it simply. I don't need anything but you and little Xander."  
"I love you Buffy."  
The next morning Buffy made a few calls and it turned out they were able to do it that weekend. Buffy bought a nice dress and Giles had his best suit cleaned and pressed. On Saturday, all five of them showed up at the magistrate's office. An hour later, they were married. At dinner, Xander made a toast that actually brought tears to both of their eyes. Buffy and Giles tool the opportunity to announce that they'd decided to make Willow and Xander godparents of little Xander as well as his legal guardians in case something happened to them. It was a possibility no one wanted to think about but they knew they must. Whenever they went out especially with little Xander they were never alone. Buffy often saw strange men watching them. Something was going to have to be done but they no longer seemed interested in her or Giles only Xander and they refused to use their son for bait.

"I have a plan."  
"Well that was pretty random."  
"Xander starts school soon. And we won be able to be with him every second and the stalkers don't seem to be going away any time soon."  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"Isn't there a spell or something that we could use to change one of us into a little boy? Then we could like walk to school in his place an get snatched. Then poof we turn back into our normal age selves and kick some butt."  
"And what if ther are too many for one of us to take care of on our  
own?"  
"We could use a tracking device. It'll lead the cavalry right to us."  
Giles couldn't see anything immediately wrong with the plan. There was no real way to keep little Xander safe except to home school him and he knew Buffy wouldn't allow that. He would have to find a spell or amulet of some kind that would cause them to change into a five year old. "I'll look into it tomorrow and see if I can't find something to help us."  
"Great I'll just go tuck him in before I do a patrol."

"I found a spell but it won't work on either of us."  
"Good morning to you too."  
"Sorry love good morning." he bent down and kissed her softly. "And good morning to you little man," he ruffled his son's hair. "The spell I found won't work on either of us."  
"What won't work? Morning little G-man." Xander came into the kitchen and high fives his godson before pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
"We are working on a plan to take care of the stalkers once and for all but the spell we need to use won't work on Buffy or me. She's the wrong gender and I'm about 30 years too old."  
"Well I'll do it."  
"Xander you don't even know what the plan is."  
"Doesn't matter. I'll do anything to help my godson."  
They worked out a plan. Xander was to take little Xander to school every day but they would be disguised by magic to look like each other. Once at the school the spell would be reversed for the day. In the afternoon Xander would leave the school disguised once again as a five year old and get on the bus before walking the several blocks from the bus stop to the house. Hopefully, it would be during this time that someone would snatch him. They'd implanted a tracking device in addition to the tracking spell they placed on him. They were taking no chances and had a whole stoke team ready to go at a moment's notice  
For a week nothing happened although Xander reported passing a suspicious looking man and car. Finally, in the second week of school everything was kicked into motion. He passed the same suspicious man but this time the man turned and grabbed him bundling him quickly into a car. Xander was tempted to break the spell but knew he had to wait to get back to their lair first.  
Alarms went off. Buffy and Giles leapt into the strike teams van.  
Willow set up to track and relay directions.  
"They've broken the tracking spell all we have is GPS now and if they go underground that will probably stop working."  
"Don't you lose him Willow."  
Half an hour later they found the abandoned car outside a cemetery. A crypt provided the entrance. The few sentries they came across were quickly dispatched until they made their way to some grand chamber. The child form of Xander was chained to a table by his wrists and ankles and Buffy had to suppress the chills than ran up her spine at seeing her "son" in such a dangerous and vulnerable position.

"Get your hands off him!" They stormed the room and with a sweep of the ax she carried, Buffy severed the chains binding Xander to the stone slab.

"Ha ha suckers!" Xander activated the charm, returning to his normal size and appearance.

"What? Noooooo!!!!!!" The leader screamed and bared his teeth at Buffy in a feral growl. With a hiss he leapt over Xander and the slab to face Buffy, and decidedly inhuman tongue darting from his mouth. He lunged with the ceremonial blade toward Buffy.

She was the best Slayer the world had ever seen and though the villain fought with a fury that only comes from the wreckage of a divine prophecy he was no match for her. She cut wide swaths of air as she charged him with the rage of a mother. The ax severed his blade in one swing, releasing a flash of blue light from the broken enchanted blade. Another swing separated his arm from his body. With a final shout she raised the ax above her head before bringing it down on his shoulder, cutting through him until it lodged in his sternum. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The remaining cloaked men were quickly dispatched. As soon as the room was secured Buffy radioed Willow to make sure that little Xander was still safe. Their job done they spread out in teams through the warren of tunnels, looking for more enemies or any useful information. Giles wanted to be sure their son was safe.

Arm and arm Buffy and Giles made their way back to the Council house. Flush with the excitement that comes from winning a hard fought battle Buffy was thinking of all the ways her and Giles could celebrate until the front door opened and little Xander came running down the stairs. He threw himself into his mother's arms and Giles bent to surround them both, thanking whatever deity that watched over Slayers for their continued good fortune. Buffy kissed him over their son's shoulder. Suddenly she could think of no better way to celebrate.


End file.
